Coralines Marvelous Medicine
by Big Monkey Pictures
Summary: Coraline's tired of the Beldam being monstrous, so she wants to teach her a lesson by making a magic medicine that will blow her up into pieces. Don't try it at home
1. Chapter 1

1. The Letters

Coraline got an invitation from the Other World it said:

_Coraline, you're now welcome to come for a visit to my house; no one will ever call Caroline for now on. Sincerely… the Other Mother._

Maybe the Other Mother is playing a trick on me Coraline thought but she ignored it.

X.x.X

The next morning Coraline had another one it said:

_Coraline why didn't you come to the Other World yesterday is something wrong. Sincerely… the Other Mother._

Coraline ripped the note in half and then they both grew back. On the first paper it said:

_Coraline did you just rip my note I wrote you… _

The other page said:

…_I'll get you if you did. Sincerely… the Other Mother._

'Why does the Other Mother keep writing notes to me' said Coraline to herself.

She went to throw them in the rubbish but as she did that the papers came back out and turned into four pieces. The first paper only had words on it except for the rest of them. The first paper said:

_Coraline did you chuck the note I gave you into the bin. Sincerely … the Other Mother._

Then words came up on the second paper and it said:

_Coraline where is that first note I gave you yesterday. Sincerely … the Other Mother_

The third sheet of paper also came up with words aswell and said:

_Coraline are you acting like a selfish brat and destroying all my notes. Sincerely … the Other Mother._

And the last one said:

'_Coraline all my four notes are going to multiply because lets see how you like it. Sincerely … the Other Mother.'_

Mel came in the kitchen where the bin was and called to Coraline 'Coraline why did get out these notes here for'.

Then Charlie also came in and also said 'Yeah why are you messing around with these notes and envelopes'.

'Well Mom and Dad' replied Coraline. 'It wasn't me it was the Other…' then she paused for a moment and heard a noise that sounded like it was a stampede coming.

'What is it Coraline' said Mel.

'Maybe it's the notes' said Coraline.

'What about them' asked Mel?

'They're going to multiply into two' answered Coraline.

Then the notes ripped in half by themselves and they grew back and kept doing it.

Coraline then said 'Alright that's it I'm getting that key back and going back to explain why she's been writing these notes'.

She was going to go outside, go to the old well and try getting that key back but with all the paper rising to the roof she couldn't make it. Charlie and Mel was going down the hallway and was going to get out aswell but the papers were rising to them aswell, 'Charlie stop moving' yelled Mel.

Coraline heard her say that aswell then everyone stopped moving and the notes stopped multiplying. Coraline had a broom in her hand and was trying to open the door, she put it on the door knob and slide it and the door opened, Coraline moved then the notes started multiplying again but Coraline escaped leaving the others behind. Oh yeah, Mom and Dad Coraline thought then she ran to the front door and let her parents free.

'Wow thanks Coraline' said Mel.

'Yeah thanks a lot our little doll' said Charlie (he was acting like the Other Father).

Coraline went up on the nearby hill and asked Wybie to give her a lift down to the well. Wybie went to get a rope and lifted Coraline down the well then Coraline saw her old hanky floating on the water. Wybie couldn't hold on much longer 'Almost there' he said but then he let go of it and Coraline fell but then Wybie grabbed it again and the rope was almost gone.

'Wybie why did you do that' yelled Coraline.

'Sorry Jonesy' yelled Wybie. 'It's just that I couldn't hold on much longer'

Coraline just got to the hanky with the key tied up to it, she untied it and took it then yelled 'Ok Wybie pull me up' so Wybie did and Coraline went to go unlock the door.

'Thanks Wybie' she said.

'Your welcome Jonesy, maybe we can do that next time if you drop something you like and we'll get it back' replied Wybie.

'Ok we'll do that next time, Goodbye Wybie' said Coraline then she left.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Other Mom

Coraline got back to the Pink Palace and when she did the notes have disappeared and left with the note Coraline got yesterday. Mel got it and read it:

_Coraline you're now welcome to come for a visit to my house; no one will call you Caroline for now on. Sincerely… the Other Mother._

Mel called to Coraline 'Coraline do you know where the Other Mothers house is and what town it's in'.

'Well it's not in a town it's in the Other World' said Coraline.

'What Other World, what are you talking about' asked Mel.

'It's in the little door in our living room' answered Coraline. 'And oh the Other Mothers actually called the Beldam. Come on I'll show you.'

Coraline led her Parents to the living room and showed them the little door and what is inside it. 'See what I mean' said Coraline.

'Ok we see what you mean Coraline' said Charlie 'You'll have to go inside'.

Coraline went into the tunnel and was in the other world. The living room was exactly like the time Coraline confronted the Beldam and the Beldam was exactly like when she shoved Coraline in the mirror. The Beldam stood up from the couch and said 'Coraline my Darling you've returned for a visit'.

This time she had the voice of the wicked witch of the west from the Wizard of Oz 'Yeah nice to meet you too' said Coraline.

'Alright I have job for you sweetheart' the Beldam replied 'now you shall call me Other Mom and the Job is to give me some treats'.

Mmm treats Coraline thought.

'Now … give me some worms'

Coraline was disgusted and thought it was all stupid.

'But Other Mom' she said. 'Worms are not treats, they're disgusting bugs' but Beldam wouldn't listen.

'Just give me some little girl' said Other Mom (or Beldam, whichever you like to call her).

Coraline shook her head and said 'NO'

'Alright then' replied Other Mom. 'Now … give me some slugs'

'Other Mom you can't keep telling me to give you some bugs, insects and repents'

'But you can't say no to everything' said Other Mom. 'So maybe you won't give me slugs' aswell'.

She took out a box of Chocolate beetles which were called Cocobeetles and said 'You need to try one of these chocolate beetles young lady'.

'But…'

But Other Mom put the chocolate beetle into her mouth. Then suddenly Coraline liked the beetle.

'Mm Mmm'

'I'm glad you like it Coraline' said Other Mom.

'Yep'

'Now … give me a real beetle' Other Mom asked.

Coraline still thought of those disgusting bugs.

'Alright that's it, I'm out of here' said Coraline.

She walked all the way to the door. But before she could get out of the other world, the door closed by itself and it was locked.

Other Mom called out 'So you think you could escape from old Other Mom do you'

But Coraline still had the key in her pocket. She took it out, put the key into the keyhole on the door. But as she did the hole sucked the key and Coraline knew it gave it to Other Mom which she's actually called the Beldam.

'Darling come here' said Other Mom.

Coraline came back to her and when she did, Other Mom said, 'Let me tell you my secrets.'

Beldam whispered into Coralines ear and told her scary secrets. That was the most frightening thing in her life.

'Now this time Coraline' Other Mom said. 'You must give me some bugs, insects and repents' then she went on 'Now … give me some ants'

Coraline still wouldn't do it.

'EW, Oh Pooey - Yucky'

Other Mom got cross at Coraline as she said that. She stood up angrily and yelled 'I won't tolerate that kind of talk from you, little girl. Looks like you'll need some obedience training. I should have thought of this earlier. Let's see how you behave after a little time to yourself!'

I remember where she is going to put me thought Coraline. And wait a minute I have a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

3. In the Mirror

Other Mom took Coraline to the mirror then asked her something 'If you change your ways now. I can forgive you completely. Let me at least sew the buttons in your eyes.'

'Oh please' replied Coraline. 'Do you really think I'd let you poke a needle in my eye, then feed me chocolate-covered bugs? Please'

Other Mom became angrier and yelled 'You dare speak that way to your mother?' then she shoved Coraline into the mirror. 'When you stop acting like a brat' said Other Mom making Coraline mark her words. 'Maybe I'll give you another chance. You may come out when you've learned to be a loving daughter' then she also spoke like the wicked witch of the west from the Wizard of Oz. 'But don't worry, I'll get you my little pretty and your little parents too' then she went on 'And your little cat too and your little neighbours too…'

'Neighbours … Wybie'

'And your little Wybie too and your little Wybie's Grandmamma too and your little Other Wybie too and your little Other Neighbours too and your little Other Parents too…'

'But you are part of my other parents'

'Oh no I'm not; I'm the Beldam, Mistress of the Other World' then Other Mom went on 'and your little Other Wybie's Grandmamma too'

'Grandmamma'

'Yeah that's what I call, like people in the old times used to do. But mark my words, I'll get you my little pretty and your little everything too'

She made an evil witchy laugh and disappeared. 'But there is no Other Wybie's Grandma too' yelled Coraline.

I think she's gone she thought. Then she got up and yelled 'Ok I'll behave like a normal person now Other Mom'

But there was still no sign of Other Mom. A voice of the boy ghost said 'Hey mistress, you've made our ears destroyed'

'Ghost Children, was that you' replied Coraline.

'Yes Miss, we came from heaven to here' the Sweet Ghost Girl answered.

'How come you're back in the mirror again' said the Tall Girl Ghost.

'Well the Other Mother invited me to the Other World' replied Coraline. 'And when I came here she told me to call her Other Mom and then she told me to give her some worms, slugs, beetles and ants but I wouldn't do it and now I'm back in the mirror'.

'But why not run away Miss' said the Sweet Ghost Girl.

'Well when she told me to give her some beetles … I was trying to get away … but she closed and locked the door, it sucked my key up and I couldn't get away'

'But can't you go outside and go into the fog then she'll never find you' said the Boy Ghost.

'Oh yeah, I should of done that but now it's too late'.

Coraline thought she would get some button eyes.

Tall Girl Ghost said 'Not yet. She'll be coming here any minute now. When she comes to get you, you tell her you'll make a drink for her and get all those things she said that you need to give to her. Make the drink a potion that will blow her away'

'OK, thank you' replied Coraline then she heard Other Mom say 'Coraline are you behaving or are you misbehaving'

'Ok Miss, we're going now' said the Sweet Ghost Girl.

'Take Care' said Boy Ghost. 'Do what I've replied to you' said the Tall Girl Ghost.

Then they went and Coraline said 'Yes I'm behaving' then Other Mom took her out of the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

4. The Medicine

Now that Coraline was out of the mirror Other Mom said, 'Ok Coraline. Did you change your ways yet' then she sneezed. 'Sorry I have a bad cold' then she sneezed again.

'Do you want me to make you some medicine' said Coraline.

'Really' said Other Mom 'Oh dear how kind you are' then she kissed her and hugged her then said 'Will you also give me the things I told you to give me before'.

'Yeah'

'Good girl dear good girl' then Coraline went into the kitchen and Other Mom went back to the living room and closed the door.

Coraline went to work but first she went to the mirror and whispered 'Hello, Ghost Children are you still there' then suddenly they came up onto the mirror.

'What, we can't hear you Mistress' said the Boy Ghost.

Coraline was surprised that the Ghost Children were on the mirror.

'Oh sorry' she whispered. 'I just don't want to let the Other Mother know what I'm doing that's all'

'Ok are you making the drink' replied the Tall Girl Ghost

'Yeah,' Coraline answered quietly. 'And it's not a drink it's a medicine'

'Alright, looks like the Beldams' said the Sweet Ghost Girl. 'Sick so that's what you're doing, making a magical medicine'

'Yes and goodbye' Coraline replied quietly.

Other Mom came back out and said 'Coraline what are you doing'

'Oh I thought I put goo in my hair' Coraline lied. 'And now I know there wasn't'

'Really' asked Other Mom. 'Or did you lose something in the mirror'

'No'

'Well get back to work then' said Other Mom then she sneezed and went back in the living room.

In the Kitchen Coraline put water in a cup and also put acid, poison, slime, hot melted chocolate, wee, electric, chilli, cactus juice and soup. Coraline finished the medicine and went outside to get some worms, slugs, beetles and ants. When she got all that stuff she saw the cat near the door.

'Hello Mr Cat' said Coraline to the cat. 'What brings you back here?'

The cat started to talk just like last time Coraline first met him in the Other World 'I'm seeing if there is some more rats to eat' then the Cat was coughing then soon as he stopped he spitted out a hairball then said 'Huh, Hairball'

'So Mr Cat…' said Coraline but the Cat interrupted. 'My name's not Mr Cat, it's Vernon'

'Ok Mist.. I mean Vernon' replied Coraline 'I just made a medicine that will blow the Other Mother up so are you with me'.

Vernon thought Coraline would throw him at Other Mom again, 'And you'll throw me at her again like you did last time' he said.

'What, no' said Coraline? 'I wouldn't do that again wouldn't I'

Vernon didn't say anything,

'I said, wouldn't I Vernon'

Then Vernon replied 'You wouldn't do that again wouldn't you'

'Alright you did it now' said Coraline. 'Let's go inside and make her drink my Marvellous Medicine' so they went inside and Coraline got the medicine and the treats Other Mom ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Goodbye Other Mom

Coraline and Vernon went into the living room.

'I can't believe you've brought that disgusting cat with you' said Other Mom.

'Who are you calling disgusting cat you fool' growled Vernon.

'STOP' Coraline yelled and said 'Be nice to each other will ya'.

'Ok' replied both Other Mom and Vernon.

'Here are the things you've ordered'.

'Thank you sweetheart' replied Other Mom.

Coraline and Vernon watched Other Mom drink the medicine, but before that, Other Mom sneezed away from the drink and then she drank the medicine, Coraline thought this is it, hear comes my favourite part. After Other Mom drank the medicine, she didn't blow up, she grew taller and taller.

'Nooooo' she yelled. 'What have you done' as the house was falling to pieces by Other Mom growing.

'Quick back to the real world' yelled Coraline.

'NO, yelled Other Mom with a voice of a giant. 'I'm not letting you get away again'.

The key fell out of Other Moms pocket then Coraline catched it and said 'Too late Other Mother'.

'How dare you call me Other Mother, you need to call me Mom'

Coraline went to the little door but before she unlocked it the notes that were multiplying came out of the fireplace. Coraline dropped the key 'Noooooo' she yelled, then Other Mom grabbed Coraline with her giant hand and said 'You won't be going anywhere now you selfish brat'

'Oh yes I will' said Coraline then she jumped off but Other Mom blew away all the notes and Coraline and the key. Everything Other Mom blew away fell into the fog.

I hope she doesn't find me here thought Coraline.

Vernon had already gone back to the Real World. When Coraline was still hiding in the fog, Other Mom found her, but Coraline run away and ran to the Other Pink Palace. Her heart was pounding when she got back but she still needed to go back home and get away from Other Mom.

'You Selfish brats' yelled Other Mom. 'Where are you, where are you all'

'Vernon's already gone but I'm getting away'

'No you're not, you're going to going to stay here forever and always'

But Other Mom was too late; Coraline had already opened the door, as she did, Beldam blow up into millions of candy. Coraline didn't have time to collect that stuff, the whole world was collapsing again like last time, Coraline ran down to the end of the tunnel and she was home and locked the door. Her parents were in the living room waiting for Coraline to return.

'Finally you've returned Coraline' said Mel. 'Why did you take so long?'

'Yeah tell us why' Charlie also said.

So Coraline told the whole story.

'Well you did have a good time didn't you' said Mel

'Yeah and lets go to McDonalds for lunch' Charlie also said.

'Yay I love you Guys' Coraline said excitedly you're awesome'.

X.x.X

After lunch Wybie came over and Coraline said 'Wybie you're here and why'

'Well I just wanted to tell you' replied Wybie. 'How well you did at the other world'

'How did you know I went to the Other World' asked Coraline? 'Is it because of the key'

'No' answered Wybie. 'It's because the Cat Vernon has told me all about it'.

Coraline thought Vernon can now speak in this world now.

'I'll show you' said Wybie.

Vernon came up and said 'So how did it go'

'How can you talk in this world now' replied Coraline.

'Because when the Beldam still lived' answered Vernon. 'I could never talk but now that she doesn't live anymore, I can now'

'Yeah he's told me that story aswell' said Wybie. 'So now Jonesy, do you want to come outside' then Coraline suddenly said 'YES' then Wybie and Coraline went outside to play and no one called her Caroline this time.


End file.
